<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adorable by ImACatWithABat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716651">Adorable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImACatWithABat/pseuds/ImACatWithABat'>ImACatWithABat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel’s Tangled Adventures, tangled - Fandom, tangled the series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, I can’t tag, M/M, One Shot, Tangled: The Series, Varian and the 7 kingdoms au, Varigo - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:47:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImACatWithABat/pseuds/ImACatWithABat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a few months of their journey, Varian ends up stealing one of Hugo’s shirts. How will Varian’s crush react when he sees?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>varian/hugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adorable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Varian!” Hugo shouted across the clearing, bounding towards the younger alchemist. His eyes widened as he got closer, and his lips twisted into his signature smirk.</p><p><br/>“Goggles, is that my shirt?” Hugo was practically giggling as he spoke, his sharp green eyes glinted with unspoken laughter.</p><p>“Possibly. Even if it was, it’s none of yours business,”. One of these days, Varian swore he would find a solution to turn home invisible. It would be great to be invisible right now.</p><p>“First of all, I’m pretty sure if you’re wearing my shirt, it’s my business. Secondly-“ Quickly, Varian cut him off, Hugo was making too much of a good point.</p><p>“Okay, okay. Can you just drop it?” This situation was beyond embarrassing, and Varian just wanted to drop it.</p><p>“Awww,” Hugo’s smirk dropped in an exaggerated display of disappointment, “but I was just about to tell you how cute you look!”. Varian’s cheeks flooded with red. He didn’t look cute! The shirt was way too big, almost teaching down to his knees. He looked childish, like a kid playing an adult.</p><p>“I don’t look “cute”, I look silly. It’s too big on me,” Varian tried to defend himself.</p><p>“Nonsense, you’re adorable! How can I prove it to you…” Hugo’s voice faded out as he tapped his chin mockingly.</p><p>“I know!”. The older boy leaned down, getting ever so close to Varian. Varian looked down, trying desperately not to meet Hugo’s eyes. Ever since Hugo had joined the group, Varian had struggled with the biggest crush of his life. This was just too much.</p><p>The shorter alchemist pushed away from Hugo, but he just wouldn’t let him go.</p><p>“Hairstripe, are you alright? I’m not sure what happened, but I’m sorry,”.</p><p>“It’s not your fault. I just have all these stupid feelings,” Varian admitted. <br/>“In my experience, feelings aren’t usually stupid. What’s going on?”. Hugo replied.</p><p>“You wouldn’t understand!”</p><p>“How do you know?”</p><p>“I just do, okay,”.</p><p>“Are you sure?” With that, Hugo pulled Varian close again, their lips almost touching.</p><p>“Is this okay?” He asked gently.</p><p>“Yeah,” Varian breathes out. And then they were kissing, and everything was okay, borrowed shirt and all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>